youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Jacksepticeye
Sean William McLoughlin, known on YouTube by the'' username'' Jacksepticeye, is a 25-year-old (born February 7, 1990) Irish YouTuber who does videos on video games and occasionally Vlogs. He is the "most energetic video game commentator on YouTube". He currently has 3 million+ subscribers, 690 million+ views, and 1.4 thousand+ videos. Jack is the last remaining Bossatronio from the planet Bossatron.'' ''He does many series, which are mostly on video games like ''Happy Wheels ''or "''Kerbal Space Program". ''One of the two non video game series he does is reading comments, where he responds to people's comments on YouTube and twitter. He calls himself and his fans bosses, but always refers to himself as the superior boss. He does '''NOT '''have a name for his fan base because he recognizes his fans as individuals, not one. He and his fans are a very happy community where everyone can enjoy his videos. Community There are several games and forums for jacksepticeye. Jacksepticeye Game Jacksepticeye's 1 Million Subscriber Youtube Party Massacre Jacksepticeye fan forum Quotes "Top of the morning to you laddies, my name is Jacksepticeye and welcome to Game! " ( Intro) "Thank you guys, so much for watching this episode, if you liked it, PUNCH the like button in the face LIKE A BOSS! And High fives all around *makes high five sounds*. But thank you guys and I'll see all you dudes *high pitched* in the next video! *Plays the song I'm everywhere*. (Outro) "Hello! All you beautiful out there, my name is Jacksepticeye." (Old intro) "Hey hey guys,what is going on? I am back for another___________." (First intro) "Any form of criticism." (Directed at Billy) "SCREW YOU BILLY!!!" (When Billy dies, gets injured, or Billy kills him) "Speeeeeed is keeeey!" (In Happy Wheels, Turbo Dismount and Skate 3 and pretty much every game where speed is related) "OH HI EUNICE!!!...... I LOVE YOU" (In Bully, whenever the female character "Eunice" passes by) "GO BILLY GO!!!" (When he does a bottle run in Happy Wheels) "It'/Is too far. (When he fails at a spikefall in Happy Wheels) "NOTHING STOPS....THE SQUATCH!!!!" (When he uses the "Sasquatch" in Turbo Dismount) "OOOOOWWWWW PINK LIGHTNING" (When he uses the pink tricycle in Turbo Dismount) "YOLO BITCHES!" (When he does something reckless) "Blasphemy, of the highest order!" (When he makes a mistake) "LIKE A BOSS!" (when he gets a difficult thing done) "Thread the needle!" (When he attempts something that requires precision) "When in doubt, Spikefall Steve!" (When he is doing a spikefall with Segway Steve in Happy Wheels) "LOOK AWAY CHILDREN!!! (Covers web cam)" (When he sees something that is inappropriate for kids) "GOOO JACKY BOY!!" (When he starts a level with Mr. Dismount in Turbo Dismount) "Flips for days!" (When Jack sees a character (in any game) doing flips) "FUCKA YOU, GAME!" (When he has either outsmarted a game or when he is pissed off at a game) "I DON'T WANT YOUR COOKIES!" (Whenever there is a creepy girl in a game) "And a hop, and a skip, and away we go!" (in Happy wheels, usually when using Pogo Pete or Segway Steve) "FUCK IT!" (When he fails at something) "Look at this sexy beast!" (Usually in Kerbal Space Program, when he creates something he labels as beautiful/majestic) "Hey Ma!... Ma!! what is happening while pointing finger at screen! 'S awesome...! (When he sees/does something crazy going on in game) "SCREW YOU BILLY! (At random times when Billy is seen). "TWISTY NIPPLE FRESHNESS!" (When he is excited about something) "Well that does it for this episode of on screen!/Well I'm going to leave this episode here! If you liked it, punch that like button in the face, LIKE A BOSS! Aaand, high fives all around! (does two high fives in the air while making high five sounds). But thank you guys and I will see all you dudes... IN THE NEXT VIDEOOO!" (Outro) "BALLS? I LOVE BALLS!" (When something mentions balls or when he does anything involving balls (As in circles)) "Limber, loose, RUBBER GOOSE!" (In Happy Wheels in a level where you have to move a lot, such as ball falls and jet falls) "Slinkey dink!" (Same as above) "GO JACKY BOYYYY!" (In Turbo Dismount, when using his face on a character at the beginning of a level) "STEEEEEEEEVE" (In Happy Wheels when playing as Segway Steve and he fails a spikefall) Games Jacksepticeye Has Played These games are included, but not limited to: *AaAaAA!!! For the Awesome *Among The Sleep * Assassin's Creed 4 * Autocraft *Battlefield Hardline *Bloody Good Time *Boson X * Bully Scholarship Edition *Burnout Paradise *Beam.NG Drive * Cleverbot Evie *Cyberspace (Oculus Rift) *Critical Mass *Don't whack your teacher *Douchebag Workout *Dead Rising 3 * Destroy the Porn *Electronic Super Joy. *Farming Simulator *Five Nights at Freddy's * Five Night's at Freddy's 2 * Far Cry 3 * Far Cry 4 *Garry's Mod *Give up *Goat Simulator * Goat MMO Simulator *Goofball Goals * Grand Theft Auto 5 * Grand Theft Auto 5 (Next Gen) * Guns of Icarus * Grass Simulator *Hobo * Hobo Prison Brawl * Happy Wheels *Hard Time *inFAMOUS Second Son *inFAMOUS First Light * I Am Bread *Jacksepticeye Game * Jacksepticeye 1 Million Subscriber Youtube Party Massacre *Kill the Bad Guy *Kerbal Space Program *Little Big Planet 3 * Mark of The Ninja *Minecraft * Mirror's Edge *Next Car Game *No Time to Explain * Octodad * Octodad Shorts * Outlast * Outlast: Whistleblower *Plants vs Zombies: Garden Warfare *Prop Hunt *Prison Architect *Prototype 2 *Road Redemption *Senza Peso: A mini Opera *Skate 3 *Sniper Elite *South Park The Stick of Truth *South Park VR (Oculus Rift) *Spintires *Spore *Sumotori Dreams *Surgeon Simulator 2013 *Super Amazing Wagon Adventure *The Binding of Isaac * The Binding of Isaac Rebirth *The Very Organized Thief *The Walking Dead *The Wolf Among Us *Theme Park (Oculus Rift) *They Breathe *Turbo Dismount * The Forest Co-Op and Single Player. * The Hunter *The Impossible Game *The Marvellous Miss Take * The Sims 4 *Unturned *VVVVVV *Watch_Dogs *Whack your Boss *Whack your Computer *Whack your Ex *Whack the Theif * White Day *Windlands * Unfair Platformer * Shovel Knight * Depth (Diver's vs. Sharks) * Team Fortress 2 * Deputy Dangle * Trials Fusion * Jeff the Killer * Pain * Broforce * Little Inferno * Akinator * Unfair Mario * Crashtastic * Overgrowth * Cookie Clicker * Facade * Henry Stickman : Breaking the Bank * Henry Stickman : Escaping the Prison * Henry Stickman : Stealing the Diamond * Henry Stickman : Infiltrating the Airship * The Escapists * I am Bread * Red Faction Armageddon * Life is Strange Category:Users that joined in 2007 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Irish YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTuber Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers